Energy beams such as laser or electron beams are known to be used as a heat source for certain manufacturing and repair processes such as welding, hard-facing and overlay coating, such as may be used during the repair of gas turbine engine components. The angle of incidence of the energy beam is an important variable that affects the quality of the process. The American Society of Mechanical Engineers (ASME) Boiler and Pressure Vessel Code Section IX identifies a change of more than ±10 degrees in the relative angle between the axis of the beam and the impinged work piece surface (angle of incidence) as an essential variable for such processes. Angled surfaces cause an otherwise focused and maximum power density beam to be spread over a broader surface having an elliptical rather than round shape. Moreover, the effect of gravity varies as a surface undergoing a process is inclined from horizontal, and such changes may adversely affect processes utilizing a molten weld pool or powders. Relatively little work has been published to quantify these effects for material and/or heat additive processes.